


Balm for the Heart

by Espanglish



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espanglish/pseuds/Espanglish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero returns from an assignment given by the Hunter's Association. When arriving at the town's train station, Zero is surprised to see someone is waiting for him. And even more surprised to see just <i>who</i> is waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balm for the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Implied Kaname x Zero/Zero x Kaname
> 
> Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first Vampire Knight fanfic _and_ my first yaoi(ish) pairing story so I'm rather nervous about this. *sweat drop*
> 
> This idea came about after the lovely **Sagakure** made a Kaname x Zero fanart sharing an umbrella in the rain, she had gotten the idea from the bonus chapter in volume 10 when Haruka wanted to have a romantic moment with Juri, wanting to share an umbrella with her *loves that scene so much* so I said I'd write a fic. So yes, this is for Sagakure and I hope you enjoy it. XD... well I hope you all enjoy it! :D Oh, and any typos or mistakes are my fault. I have proof read it but no beta so... XD
> 
> Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to the amazing Matsuri Hino. I own nothing... unfortunately.

The train ride was only a short journey from the next town but to Zero it felt like it was taking far too long. He sighed, wishing he was at the train station already so he could go back to the academy, have a shower and dump himself unceremoniously on his bed to catch a few hours of sleep before class changeover. Chairman Cross had asked him to his office earlier that day to give him an assignment from the Hunter's Association that needed to be taken care of - it was to hunt a Level E that was hiding in an old church just outside of the next town. The 'E had claimed three victims already until it moved on to hide in the old, crumbling church. Without any problems, Zero was able to dispatch of the rogue vampire with ease and was now returning to Cross Academy.

Unfortunately the weather had decided to take a turn from a fairly pleasant breeze, sun behind white fluffy clouds to sudden downpour, leaving the sky a dreary grey while Zero was making his way to the town's train station, nicely soaking his uniform and hair to cold and wet skin in the most uncomfortable manner.

Hearing the train coming to a stop Zero rose from his seat and joined the queue of people who were ready to board off the shuttle. A dozen or so people bundled out of the train and split off in different directions, jogging away to get out of the miserable weather quicker. Zero walked briskly away from the train and tucked his right hand into his trouser pocket, the other gripping the shoulder strap of his bag as he felt his mood begin to sour as the rain came down harder. Walking back to Cross Academy while soaked to the bone was not Zero's idea of having fun.

Zero kept up his pace, his school shoes pelting hard against the ground. He hurried out of the train station quickly, wanting to be out of the rain and his soggy uniform. His paces began to slow then stopped to a halt, feeling a presence make itself known within him, a very well known presence at that. Zero felt his hunter senses flare at the known presence, or he should say, aura, as he saw just a few metres away the last person he would of thought he would see standing in the rain, umbrella in tow.

Surprised, amethyst eyes met warm, garnet ones with confusion as Zero watched the tall, slender figure of Kaname Kuran walk towards him, his steps graceful and held a regal air about him.

Kaname felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips as he took in the sight of an adorably drenched Zero, noticing just how lovely the hunter looked rain-soaked; the Day Class uniform clung to Zero's lean, strong build, moulding against his nicely defined muscles and his crisp white shirt now translucent as it stuck to his torso, the collar undone and pulled apart, showing off Zero's collarbones and tattoo, the paleness of his skin making the taming tattoo stand out remarkably. His unique silver hair clung to the hunter's forehead, cheekbones and neck snugly, darkened to a stormy grey by the rain. The slickness of the rain made the hunter's skin seem to glow even more paler if that was possible but Kaname couldn't deny Zero looked rather beautiful, despite being soaked to the bone and that familiar scowl on his face.

The pureblood stood a few inches away from the hunter, now covering him with his umbrella. Zero felt the needle-like raindrops stop falling on his sodden form and heard the pelting of the rain hit the top of Kaname's umbrella. The hunter kept his gaze on Kaname's amused one, his brow creasing more as he watched a sly smile etch its way onto the pureblood's beautifully sculpted lips.

"Where is your coat, Zero?" Kaname asked, amusement dancing in his eyes as Zero gave him _that_ look.

Zero could not help but grit his teeth and tighten the hand that was holding the strap of his bag, knowing that Kaname knew he did not have one and seemed to be enjoying it very much. "... I didn't bring one." Zero said quietly, his eyes averting away from Kaname's and settling on the wet scenery around them.

The pureblood chuckled softly. "I see," Kaname looked at Zero, admiring the hunter's profile as he kept his eyes away from Kaname's. Kaname smiled adoringly at Zero, "It's a good job I brought this then." Zero averted his gaze back to Kaname and saw the pureblood's gentle smile then looked up towards the umbrella. He couldn't help but let a small smile tug at his own lips. "Yeah."

Kaname swiftly moved his way to Zero's right, making sure to keep the umbrella over Zero to shelter him from the rain and looked at the hunter with the same gentle smile. "Shall we then?"

Blinking at Kaname, Zero realised what the pureblood meant then nodded his head quickly, wanting to get out of the rain as soon as possible to have that nice, hot shower that was beckoning him to back to the academy.

They walked silently and after a few minutes Zero had realised Kaname had _walked_ to the train station as they seemed to be no car waiting for them. He took a glance at the pureblood next to him, wondering what exactly made his companion want to come all the way out here in the middle of the afternoon (which would be the middle of the night for vampires) while it was chucking it down and wanting to walk back in it... of course the hunter did not find it so strange that the pureblood was here, if Zero was in the same situation some months back he probably would of pulled Bloody Rose out right there and then and demand why Kaname was waiting for him at the train station. But that was a few _months_ back, now the hunter felt rather at ease in the pureblood's presence, something he thought he'd never feel around the other male.

Kaname stayed silent, keeping his gaze a head of him as he tried to fight back a knowing smirk that was threatening to make itself appear. He could feel the hunter's eyes on him, knowing that Zero was wondering why Kaname had been at the train station waiting for him. The pureblood had found out via the chairman that Zero was out on a mission to hunt a Level E and would not return until later that day, so after finding out that bit of information Kaname had decided he would go meet the hunter after he came back from his assignment. Of course Kaname thought it might of been a bad idea or what if he missed Zero and had waited hours for him to return from his trip but said hunter was already back at the academy... he had pushed all those thoughts aside and left the Moon Dorms after retrieving his umbrella, the rest of the Night Class tucked up in bed and not noticing their President had left to go find the tsundere prefect known as Zero Kiryuu.

It was funny, Kaname thought, that they used to be such bitter rivals but now Kaname could not get enough of the hunter. It came about after Kaname had first offered Zero to drink his blood to stabilize him from falling to Level E, after that Kaname had craved Zero's bite (although he was disgusted with himself at feeling such a thing) but they continued their meetings - Zero, reluctantly, taking blood from Kaname to keep him stabilized and Kaname making sure Zero was strong enough to keep Yuuki safe, to act as her knight as he planned but over the course of their meetings, they had gained a strange but strong bond; one of friendship and on Kaname's part, eventually attraction to the other male.

Now Kaname wanted to spend more time with the moody hunter, to see that soft side of him that he occasionally shown Yuuki, to _have_ that soft side shown to him. Although they got on more now than ever, Kaname craved for Zero's gentle affections and adoring, small smiles wishing that he was the one who got to experience them first hand and they were meant for _him_. But for now, this was enough.

The pureblood looked out the corner of his eyes and a small smiled tugged at his lips. The hunter was looking in front of him although his eyes were glazed over in thought, their colour a silvery-lilac, and chewing on his lower lip vigorously.

Closing his eyes briefly, Kaname continued smiling and spoke up. "You know, it's not because Yuuki asked that I went to wait for you at the train station."

Zero startled slightly, eyes shooting over to look at the pureblood who was looking at him with soft, smiling eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "...Sh- Shut up! It's not like I asked you!" Zero felt heat of a blush seep across his face and he turned his head away quickly, looking off to the side to try and fight the blazing heat in his cheeks down.

Kaname saw the blush that graced the hunter's cheekbones and he gently smiled at the sight, loving how Zero always seemed to become flustered around him now that they weren't rivals anymore.

Although most of embarrassing blush was gone, Zero still felt a prickle of heat stay on his cheeks even though his skin was cold. He was actually grateful that Kaname had wanted to come to meet him at the train station. It was... it was _nice_. Zero found over the past few months that he enjoyed the pureblood's company, a lot more than he wanted to admit but for the pureblood himself, although not wholly stating it, that it was he who had came just because he wanted to and wasn't _asked_ to do so made Zero's heart flutter against his ribcage in an annoyingly good way.

The hunter finally turned his head forward but kept it low so Kaname couldn't see the slight blush that was still staining his cheeks and the smile that had turned up the one corner of his mouth.

 _Damn, bloody pureblood._

Kaname had quickly noticed Zero's expression which in turn made him smile gently and return his garnet eyes back to look out on their surroundings.

They stayed in a comfortable silence, basking in each other's presence on their way back to the academy, enjoying the companionship even if it was a silent one between them. Two gentle, lonely souls had finally found solace in each other; accepting each other for who they really were and not what they represented, to be themselves when others expect them to be something else. In a way it was like a balm for their hearts, something they both needed desperately and finally found it in the most peculiar of circumstances.

The rain continued to fall but grew lighter as the two vampires continued their journey back to Cross Academy. They remained close, arms pressed lightly against each other with small, gentle smiles gracing their features like nobody else existed in the world except the two contented boys.

* * *

Wow. Corny ending. Didn't really like that ending but my brain was starting to sizzle as I was finishing it.

Soooo... what do you think? Good? Bad? Utterly crap? D: The length of this wasn't meant to be that long but I had to at least explain how Kaname and Zero had became erhhh, friends, and what they thought of each other.

By the way, the lines...

Kaname: _"You know, it's not because Yuuki asked that I went to wait for you at the train station."  
_ Zero: _"...Sh- Shut up! It's not like I asked you!"_

Are originally Sagakure's from the fanart she did :D I wanted to put it in because I thought it was incredibly cute. XD


End file.
